Skirts can be Hell
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: Being related to Gary Smith was a miserable experience, but being his twin was down right hell. What will happen when Halloween comes around and our heroine's dearest brother finds out about two of her dirty little secrets. Will she take it in stride or go down in a flaming mess.


Author Note: Ok people, lets just imagine the only thing that happened in Bully was that Jimmy came to Bullworth. Mostly Because Gary is kept in check by his lovely twin sister Grace. Any who that's really all, so on with the show.

Halloween had to be Grace's favorite holiday. Sure Christmas had presents and all that jazz. But the commercialism and greed really made her dislike December all together. Not Halloween though, it was about being anything you wanted. It didn't matter if you were a robot made of tinfoil or an anime character, in a costume that took quite a bit of time and money. It was a carnival meant for fun, with a few occult under tones.

Having the same birthday as a narcissistic prick, she had gotten used to being in the shadow of her brother. Well, with a twin like Gary Smith, not being in the spot light was a given. So she accepted the fact that most holidays, he reigned supreme. Halloween thought had always been her day to shine.

Always going all out on her costume, she transformed from Gary's sister. To Grace, the All Hallows Eve Queen, at Bullworth Academy at least. This year was no exception. Senior year costume had been planned since she was a freshman, honestly it took her that long to pull it all together perfectly. It was an off the wall concept that she had always thought would be brilliant as a kid. A mixture of Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf.

Taking one of her older uniform skirts and dying it a bright red, which took days and dyed her hands for a while. Though the hands were a hilarious surprise, when most of her classmates assumed she had finally broken and killed someone. As was presumed from the Smith twins. A rip was paced here and there on a white shirt, a red cloak with the obvious hood completed the outfit section. Fake nails, that weren't so long as to not hinder, sharpened and painted. Small fangs, fitted into place with cosplay plastic. Red contacts, fake blood, and make up done meticulously. The final result was outstanding, Grace had never been prouder. The time and effort was well worth it.

So after all this time and effort, you would have to know how displeased she was to find out that her own brother was going to make this night a living hell for her. Truthfully not much had changed with her brother and the two friends he had managed to rope into his schemes, most of which she had to put her foot in for being too dangerous. Only what the wonders of puberty would bring, such as height, a bit of body bulk, and deeper voices. That being said, there costumes also had yet to change. Gary in his extremely offensive Nazi look alike uniform and Jimmy as a skeleton. Though Petey had a change in wardrobe, thanks to him being a pushover and her not deleting her phone history. It also didn't help the, obvious to everyone but Petey, crush she had on him. So to see him dressed in the girl's uniform, skirt and all, she had wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole.

He was not the small and timid boy he once was, well at least the small part. Being almost a whole head taller than her 5'3" stature, he had ended up between Jimmy and Gary's height. He was still a bit on the gangly side, being height with little muscle, but with her crossdressing fetish. He looked like a present ready to be unwrapped. Though a virgin, her body was far from a mystery to her. So when the warm feeling started at her face and traveled lower the longer she stared at him, she couldn't stop the guilt that riddled her mind. This was her friend, hell her best friend, the nicest and sweetest person she had ever met. Yet all she could think about was rolling up that small barrier between her and his cock, not even caring that they were currently in a public place. Ah, hormones, screw you puberty.

If she had known the reason for her meeting them at the carnival was to torture her, she would have went trick or treating with the younger classmen. Taking a deep breath she squashed down her feelings the best she could and made her way towards the trio. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" She hoped the question came out as breezy as she meant it too.

"Hey sis. Took us a while, because Petey wouldn't put on his big girl panties." His condescending tone and smirk made her wonder just who he was directing it too.

Trying to keep up that she wasn't bothered, Grace proceeded to take up for the sweet young man. "Well, at least his costume has some sort of originality to it. Haven't you two grown out of those washed up rehashes?"

Jimmy almost looked offended, then started walking towards the prize booth. "I'm going to meet Zoe, have fun." With a wave he disappeared into the crowd.

An abrupt pat landed on her left shoulder. "Well kids, I'm going to go cause some mischief. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Giving her shoulder a final squeeze, he ran into the crowd. He was already up to something and she knew it.

"I really like your costume Grace." The sincere compliment startled her out of her thoughts.

Looking over at the soft spoken male, she couldn't help the fresh wave of desire that washed over her. He was just so cute, trying as hard as he could to make the skirt stay down as far as possible. "Thanks Petey. I wasn't lying either, you pull off a skirt really well." She immediately regretted the intensity in her statement, but thought differently of it when he blushed and at last lifted his hands from the skirt.

"Gary forced me into it, but if it doesn't look bad, I guess it won't be that embarrassing." As he looked at her with hopeful eyes, she knew this was going to be a long night.

"Damn Petey, I didn't know you could shoot that well with a sling shot. I'm impressed." She gave a small bow, as if praying to a god.

He had lost count of how many times his face had heated up around her that night. Maybe listening to Gary, or really being forced to go along with his idea, wouldn't be so bad. "When you spend enough time with Gary you discover your delinquent side."

At that she belted out a loud laugh and even if she snorted Petey couldn't think of a better sound. It was also in this moment that he couldn't thank god enough that the two were not identical twins. Though they both had brown hair and brown eyes, that's where the similarities ended. She was a bit shorter than average height and was chubby, but she was cuter than a kitten in Petey's eyes. She was a tough chick, with a mother hen mentality. She always tried to make sure that they never did anything to dangerous, or at the very least not being expelled. She was kind and took care of everyone, even if she got nothing in return. The polar opposite of her brother and, to Petey, that was what made them the perfect siblings. A yin and a yang.

With their hands full of tickets and their feet beginning to hurt. They made their way to the prize tent. "Think we have enough ticket for anything good. I heard all of the items are Halloween themed!" The excitement in her voice couldn't be contained. They had a great time together and she was able to control herself. Though she couldn't help but think of how much more she would have enjoyed it, if it were an actual date. She quickly grew jealous of how close all the other couple were. Kissing, cuddling, matching costumes, she even heard one couple getting it on in the bathroom. Maybe she wouldn't have taken it that far. Taking another peek at Petey's long legs in that pleated skirt, she thought that it would be a hard maybe.

"We could always pool our tickets together and pick from the best items." Shrugging his shoulder, Petey could honestly care less what they got. As long as she was happy he was and that's what this holiday made her.

Sliding the curtain aside, so she could enter the tent. They were both unsure if they should be surprised to find Gary leaning on the prize counter. She had noticed about thirty minutes after his disappearance he seemed to be around every corner. Grace assumed he was trying to be inconspicuous, but with him avoiding talking to them, yet watching them like a hawk. He couldn't get more obvious.

He turned towards them as they made it to the counter, though he wanted it to be casual, she saw right through him. "Gracey, femboy. Fancy meeting you here." He threw an arm over her shoulders and handed Petey her tickets. "You don't mind if I steal her away do you Petey?" Before he could even answer, she was already being pulled out of the back of the tent by her brother.

"What are you doing Gary, are we even allowed back here?" With a huff she turns to him. She really didn't want to be taken away from her date, not date, whatever it was. But was surprised when a key was thrusted into her face. Gary and Petey's room key, what the hell was she supposed to do with this?

"Here, I'm staying in Jimmy's room tonight." He started to walk away.

Catching his wrist she hissed at him. "What the Hell Gary. Tell me what's going on, ever since you found out about me having a thing for Petey you've been off." The intensity of her gaze made Gary shift his eyes and scoff.

"Listen, you're just about the only reason I'm not dead. As much as I hate that I can't just connive my way out of every situation. You're always there for me, you've been a better mother than our own could ever hope to be. You make sure I eat, take my meds, and if I start acting weird, you're the one to call the doctor and get them readjusted. I realized a long time ago that everything you do is to make sure I'm happy, a miserable waste like me. So I want you to be too. And if Petey is the one who does that, well, he's about the only one that's worthy enough to even look at you in this shithole. So have a good time." Though it took Gary days, weeks even, to think of something to say. He thinks just winging it was way better than anything he wrote down.

The teary look on her face made him rethink that, but when she brought him in a tight hug. All he could do was return it full heartedly and smile. "I would cry, but my makeup is flawless." She gave his back a rough pat and sniffled a little. "Just so you know though, I didn't need your approval."

A throaty laugh left him as he gave her a genuine smile. "Whatever squirt, just stay off my bed." Then he left.

Going back into the tent, she hoped that this night stayed in this happy direction. But stopped short when she noticed Petey was arguing with the ticket guy, Larry she was pretty sure. Seems he was ten tickets short of a handmade Dias De Los Muertos mask. It looked like the best of all the prizes, but she would think that Petey would be into that kind of thing. Knowing that Larry was a pervert, she figured she could get the price lowered.

"Say Larry, why don't you give the kid a break. It's a gift for me after all." Throwing on a sugary sweet voice and making sure her top was showing enough cleavage, she sauntered over to the males. Now for the big guns, grabbing Petey's arm she wrapped her own arms around it pressing her body against him. With her cleavage almost falling out, Larry quickly handed over the mask. Saying something about taking the last ten from the next kid. With a satisfied smirk and a skip in her step she pulled Petey to the exit.

He couldn't believe what happened, he'd never seen her use her sexuality like that before. She must really feel like a different person on Halloween. Her costume maybe a help to her, while his was nothing but a nuisance. Every time the wind blew he would shiver. The underwear Gary gave him was comfortable, but he had no idea whose it was. Not to mention anytime his hormones were just out of control, admittedly a lot around her, it concealed nothing. He just hoped that they made it to the school quickly so he could get out of this thing. Also how did she know the mask was for her.

AN: If this is well received I'll do a part two, might even consider a series.


End file.
